The Goodbye Girl
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One Shot. As everyone knows now Molly Holly's request for a release was granted this week. This is my tribute to my personal favorite lady of wrestling and the weeks leading up to it. Please Read and Review!


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! 

NOTE: As everyone knows by now Molly Holly asked for her release from the WWE which was granted this week. Molly was by far my favorite woman in the WWE since Miss Elizabeth many years ago. She reminded me quite a bit of her as well. Both women were strong, beautiful classy women who knew that they didnt have to strip to win over fans. This was even more impressive with Molly as T&A is such a large factor in the WWE now then what it was in the 80s when Miss Elizabeth was the 1st woman of professional wrestling. This story is my lasting tribute to the only person I would ever consider the 2nd woman of professional wrestling, Molly Holly. I wish her luck in all of her future endevors.

DATE: April 15, 2005

**_The Goodbye Girl_**

Monday, March 25th, 2005

Molly was sitting in the office of Vince McMahon, she was there to see what her match would be that evning and also to put in a special request.

"Tonight Molly, your opponent will be Christy Hemme." Vince announced.

"Christy? Umm... ok. Mr. McMahon, I was wondering about something." Molly said.

"Molly if I have told you once, I have told you a million times. Call me Vince. You have been working here for nearly five years now." Vince said with a smile. Molly knew that he perfers everyone to call him Vince but there Molly found it disrespectful to call him anything less then Mr. McMahon, they have gone through this for nearly five years now.

"Sure Vince. Ummm yeah I was kind of wondering, since my characther has been lost in the mix for so long now, I was wondering if I could turn face?" Molly asked. It was true her on screen characther had been in purgator since last years Wrestlemania when she had her head shaved.

"A face turn? Well that is quite the suggestion. Thing is you see though, you have been a heel for so long now that it simply wouldnt be believeable for you to turn face now, the fans wouldnt buy it." Vince said. Molly just nodded her head and smiled. He was the boss, he made this company what it was today, who was she to argue with him.

"Ok Mr. McMahon. Now about this match with Christy tonight?" Molly asked.

"Vince, call me Vince. We were going to have Christy go over you after the Twist of Fate." Vince said.

"Christy go over me? But its her first match, dont you think it would be more believeable to the fans if I won?" Molly asked.

"Maybe so, but the storyline says that Christy is being trained by Lita, we think that will make it believeable. Plus Christy is facing off against Trish at Wrestlemania for the womens title this sunday. We want her to look strong going into it, a win against you would help quite a bit." Vince explained.

"Ok, I guess I can understand that, Im all for whats best for the company, but what about if Christy would beat me after a distraction from Lita or something?" Molly asked.

"No were going to have her go over clean. It would make it seem as though Trish's title is in real jepordy that way."Vince said.

"Oh, I guess your right. Well thank you for your time, Mr. McMahon." Molly said holding her hand out to shake Vinces, she did this after every meeting. It was only polite afterall.

"Its Vince. Have a good night Molly." Vince said shaking Mollys hand with a smile. Molly then left Vinces office and hung around the backstage chatting it up with friends until it was time for her match, which she did great, even managing to make Christy look good, or as good as you could make someone look in there first match anyways.

Sunday, April 2nd, 2005

"Wrestlemania 21 had come and already it was half over. Molly wasnt on the card tonight but she was sure to be there anyways. It was the greatest night of the year in wrestling, just like it is any other year. The time for the womens match had come and Molly was standing in the back watching the monitor of the match. She knew that she would be able to put on a much better match with Trish then Christy would, but thats not what management wanted. Molly as usual understood.

"Hey Molly, watching the womens title match?" Shelton Benjiman said come up from behind her.

"Yeah. You know Shetlon I have nothing against Christy or anything, shes a great person, but I know I could have a much better match out there with Trish tonight." Molly said, voicing her opinion.

"Yeah no kidding, Christy isnt exctally a great wrestler, I thought that she was only supposed to be here for more added T and A. Not a match on the grandest stage of them all." Shelton pointed out. He was right everyone knew it. The only point of Christy Hemme was T and A, as was evidence with her recent Playboy spread.

"I know, but she has been gaining some popularity, and for the second year in a row The WWE couldnt resist putting the Playboy cover girl on at Wrestlemania." Molly said.

"What are you talking about Molly? Last year you and Victoria were in the womens title match." Shelton said.

"Yes, I know that but Sable and Torrie aslo had a match against Stacy & Jackie that night too." Molly said.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that. Man Christy is doing really bad out there." Shelton observed, as they both still watched the match.

"It is only her second match Shelton, neither of us were that great in our second match either." Molly said.

"Maybe so, but we wernt that bad either. Unlike Christy we had more then a months training before we had our first matches." Shelton said.

"Oh by the way before I forget you were great out there earlier Shelton, you stole the show with the T-Bone off the ladder and then that part were you ran up the ladder, it was just awesome! Your really making yourself a true WWE Superstar out there." Molly complimented. She always like to compliment people on there matches even if she wasnt really impressed with it. It was the polite thing to do afterall, but she was more then genuine in her comments to Shelton, she saw him being a world champion one day espically if he kept putting out performances like he did tonight.

"Hey thanks alot Molly, I really apreiacte that! I wish I could compliment you on your match tonight but yeah, unfortunally you dont have one." Shelton said, he didnt want to make Molly feel bad about it. It just slipped out.

"Oh thats ok Shelton. This way Christy has a chance to become a star anyways." Molly said with a smile.

"Dosnt look like shes going to be a star tonight judging by the match so far." Shelton observed.

"Maybe not." Molly said with a slight sigh, she wanted nothing more then to be the one wrestling Trish out there tonight. This was Wrestlemania afterall. Last year she was challanging for the womens title but this year she was no where to be seen. Thoughts of last years Wrestlemania flowed through her mind again. It was fantastic, her first and so far only match at the superbowl of wrestling, and not only that but it was the biggest Wrestlemania to date, she was so proud to be apart of it, even if it did involve her having to get her head shaved at the end of it. Molly put her hand through her hair. It would of been so much longer by now if that didnt happen.

"Hey have you heard that they were going to be having another diva serch this year Molly?" Shelton asked. Molly looked at him somewhat shocked her eyes wide open. Last years diva serch was a disaster, the segements on TV were some of the worst recived segments in WWE history, delivering some of the worst ratings Raw had ever seen.

"Are you serious? That was a disaster last year!" Molly said in shock.

"I think Vince justifies it with the fact that he hired alot of new girls last year from it." Shelton said.

"Yeah alot of girls that have been around for a while now that most WWE fans still dont know by name, and to top it off to hire them they fired people like Jazz, Nidia and Gail." Molly said with a sigh. She was so close to Gail Kim, she missed her every day since her firing.

"Yeah that wasnt the greatest move it all but killed off the womens division." Shelton said.

"Guess that means Victoria and I will be the next ones to go after the next diva serch." Molly said with a sigh, which got a laugh from Shelton.

"Molly are you kidding? Everyone here loves you! You'll never be fired, I would put you up there with people like Undertaker, Triple H, Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels who has a job here for as long as they want it." Shelton said with a smile. It was a genuine thought as well. One reflected by everyone in the WWE. They all loved Molly, she really was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, some people have even said that they have no idea how someone so sweet could make it in this cut throat business.

"Thanks Shelton." Molly said with a smile.

"No problem Molly. Hey I have to take off for now, I'll talk to you later ok?" Shelton said. Molly smiled and nodded and Shelton left. Almost as soon as he left one thought snuck into Mollys mind. It was what Shelton had just said. "You have a job here for as long as you want one."

Monday, April 11th, 2005

It was two weeks after Wrestlemania, Christys match with Trish had been a disaster, so bad to the point that Christy even apoligized to Vince McMahon himself after the match was over for her poor performance. Tonight Molly was once more in Vinces office. She was left off of Raw again last week, but was back on the air again tonight.

"Hello Molly." Vince said with a genuine smile.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Molly said returning the smile.

"Molly please, call me Vince how many more times do I have to tell you?" Vince said with a smile.

"Sorry Vince." Molly said.

"Its more then alright. Ok we have you scedualed for a tag match tonight with Trish teaming against Victoria and Christy." Vince said. Molly already knew this.

"So I guess Christy will finally get one up on Trish and pin her tonight after losing at Wrestlemania and what happened last Monday night right Mr. Mahon?" Molly asked.

"Its Vince, and no. Were were going to have her go over you again tonight." Vince said.

"Oh... I see." Molly said almost sounding defeated.

"Is there a problem Molly?" Vince asked, Molly was someone that he would never hear speaking in such a defeated manor.

"Actually Mr. McMahon, there is." Molly said, thinking of Sheltons words once again.

"Oh? Well what is it Im all ears." Vince said.

"Well Mr. McMahon. I was wondering if I could get a release from my contract." Molly said. Vinces expression instantly changed to one of shock.

"A release? Why? I... I dont understand." Vince said.

"Well Mr. Mahon, its nothing personal, not against you, or anyone else in the locker room, I love you all and your all like a second family to me, you in particular are like a second father to me." Molly said.

"Then why would you want a release then?" Vince asked.

"Well, you see its just that my characther has just been on a steady downward slide for a long time now and there dosent seem to be any end in sight." Molly explained.

"I dont understand." Vince said.

"Well it started right after my heel turn. First you made my characther a prude, then after that there was that story line were everyone was saying I had a big behind and after that that awful storyline where it would of ended with Christopher Nowinski characther perhaps raping my characther, I still dont know if you would of went through with that if he didnt get injured. Then it seemed like everything was going to be ok because you made me the womens champion, and for a very long time at that, even if I was always over shadowed by Trish and Lita, which I understood because they were more popular, but then after that I had to shave my head bald at Wrestlemania last year and since then I really havent even been on TV very much, unless I was losing." Molly explained. letting her feelings known about everything. She almost instant regreted it, she was never one to speak up like that espically to Vince McMahon. She didnt need to worry though Vince understood what she was saying.

"I guess I havent noticed the decline in your characther." Vince admitted.

"Its ok Mr. McMahon, its not your fault. I should of spoken up." Molly said.

"Its Vince, and thats nonsence, you shouldnt have to speak up. I should of noticed this long again. I really dropped the ball here. Molly are you sure theres nothing we could do to change your mind about this? What about that face turn that you wanted?" Vince said. He really did want Molly to stay a part of his company. She was excellent for backstage morale with her always upbeat and happy attitude. Vince himself found himself victim of her attitude very often, which wasnt a bad thing at all considering the business.

"I dont think so Mr. McMahon, like you said, a face turn just wouldnt be believeable. espically now that Christy will beat me twice tonight and shes Trishs top opponent, then after her fued with Trish is over, Lita should be good to go again." Molly said.

"It Vince. Well Molly I really dont want to do this. Ive been so proud to say that you have been a part of my company for the last five years, but if you wont reconsider, then I have no choice but to do what you want and give you your release. Your sure you wont reconsider?" Vince asked again.

"No Mr. McMahon, Ive made up my mind." Molly said. Vince nodded his head, there was nothing more he could do.

"Very well then Molly if you want a relase I'll give you one but you know, you had a job here for as long as you wanted one. I would of never fired you." Vince said.

"Thats what I have been told Mr. McMahon but I just need a change in my life right now." Molly said.

"Its Vince. Very well then, but I want you to know if you ever want to come back to our family you are more then welcome." Vince said standing up and holding out his hand for once beating Molly to the punch for the hand shake. Molly smiled and shook his hand, and before she knew it Vince pulled her into a hug.

"Were all going to miss you." Vince said, the tone in his voice let Molly know that he was being truthful.

"I'll miss everyone here too." Molly said hugging Vince back. They then released each other from the hug and Molly made her way to the door.

"I'll be watching your match tonight." Vince said with a smile. He always watched every match and everyone already knew this but very rarely would he actually say it.

"I know you will. Thank you Vince. For everything." Molly said with a smile before leaving the room. After she left Vince smiled again. She actually called him Vince instead of Mr. McMahon. The rest of the night went fast, to fast for Mollys liking, also to sad for her liking. She didnt like having to say goodbye to so many friends in such a short amout of time.

Soon enough it was time for her match, everything went as planned with Christy pinning Molly for the win cleanly. After the match, Christy and Victoria rejoiced in the ring soaking up the cheers from the fans as Molly made her way up the ramp. It was a good thing the camera wasnt on her, everyone would of been able to see the tears freely falling down Mollys face. She was going to miss this part more then anything else. The fans. As she made it to the top of the ramp she turned around one last time for all of two seconds to look around the arena at every and whiped the tears from her eyes, before going through the curtin to the backstage area one last time.

THE END.

And there you go. This is my tribute to Molly. She truely was a class act the entire time she was in the WWE and I for one will sorely miss her. More then once she was a part of my stories in the past. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ  
-T Bond


End file.
